Harry Potter and the Unknown Knowledge
by TheNapstersGirl
Summary: Harry starts his 6th year and learns alot of new stuff. A heated romance in later chapters, just stick with it.
1. The Beginnings'

Chapter one: The beginnings

After graduating from Hogwarts and getting married James and Lillian started a family accidentally. Since they were not able to afford the new born. They sent her to America to live with the Johnsons until they could afford to have her and live on their own feet.

Eighteen months later Lillian's parents left her a large amount of money. Her parents death was an unexpected and their money was going to help Lillian and James get back on their feet for a short time. Not long after Lillian's parents died she found out that she was going to be having another child. She decided not to tell James because it would only worry him. But no sooner did she find out she was pregnant she had to tell James because it was getting to hard to hide.

One year after Lillian told James that she was six months pregnant. They had a nine month old son named HArry James Potter. They also had a one year and seven month old daughter in America. James and Lillian were starting to get the paper work worked out so that they could get their daughter back in the United Kingdoms.

But a few months after starting on the papers something terrible happened. The Dark Lord Voldemort was after James, Lillian and Harry. So they had to go into hiding. Harry celebrated his first birthday in hiding. Then a few weeks later James and Lillian was kiled by the Dark Lord. Voldemort tried to kill Harry but he had no such luck.

Harry was sent to live with the Dursleys. James and Lillian's daughter continued to live in America with the Johnson's. She was forgotten about and lift to a muggle life in America.

Twelve years later Dumbledore went to America to explain to James and Lillian's daughter Lillian Lynnett Johnson that she is a Potter. Lynnett, or Lyn, was walking in a park to get her mind off life, When out of no where Dumbledore came up to her and talked to her. Severa; hours later Lyn and Dumbledore had all of Lyn's questions anwsered and her little brother Harry was going to come to America for three weeks at the beginning of his summmer vacation.

The school year ended for Harry. He and Professor Lupin came to America. After two weeks together Harry and Lyn was getting along pretty well. Dumbledore had the Weasleys come to the Johnsons house the last week that Harry was going tobe there. This was so that Lyn and Harry's world's would get to know and understand each other better.

While the Weasleys were at the Johnson's. Fred fell in love with Lyn. Lyn also fell in love with him.

Dumbledore thought that it would be best if Lyn would go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardary in a year. So over the next schoolyear Harry went to school and every vacation he would come to the Johnson's. Fred would come with him to make sure that Harry was safe. When Lyn and Fred weren't together they were sending owls to each other.

Then in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. His sister Lyn joined him. alayn was going to be in her sixth year. She had studied all of her summer break to catch up with her classmates. Lyn also had accidentally told her best friends about Harry being her brother and the fact that she was going out with a Weasley. Her friends, Sabrina and Nicole, thought that she was weird until she showed then to Harry and Fred. Dumbledore was not to pleased with Lyn. So he had her friends attend Hogwarts too.

The year went quickly with Qiudditch for Lyn, Nicole and Sabrina. They also had Hogsmeade and meetings with Sirius. They had alot of fun.

That is how Harry's older sister came to Hogwarts. Lyn is a beater on the Quidditch team along with her best friends Sabrina Williams, a chaser and Nicole Smith, a chaser. Harry's is the seeker. Ron the keeper. Ginny is a beater and Katie Bell is a chaser. Lyn and Ginny replaced Fred and George because they lift Hogwarts and started their own wizard joke shop.


	2. Getting to Hogwarts

Chapter two: Getting to Hogwarts

"Harry James Potter!" Lyn yelled.

Harry was sleeping and dreaming away when Lyun started to wake him up.

"Harry, get up or I'll have my Weasley put a spell on you." Lyn said.

"Oh, no you don't." Harry said. "Oh, I might just." Lyn said.

"Lyn, Leave me alone." Harry moaned.

"Fine. But if someone else tries to wake you up and you get mad. Don't blame me." Lyn said.

Lyn lift the room and heded downstairs. She and Harry were at the Burrow. They were staying there because the school year was about to start. Hermione, Nicole and Sabrina was there too. The house was very full.

"Where is my Potter?" Sabrina asked Lyn.

"He is still upstairs. Dreaming about you." Lyn said.

Lyn walked over to Fred. He and George were still living at home. They were wanting to be sure to have plenty of money before moving out. Lyn laid her head on his shoulder.

"Or Harry's dreaming of Malfoy." Fred whispered to Lyn.

"Weasley!" Lyn yelled.

"What did you say, Fredrick?" Molly asked.

"He said that Harry is still upstairs because he's dreaming about Malfoy." Ginny said.

"Fredrick Weasley, you need to be nice to Harry. Ifyou aren't I'll make you clean the toilets." Molly said.

"Yes, Mum." Fred said.

"Thank you, Molly." Sabrina said.

"Shut up, Sabrina." Lyn said.

"Do you have a problem that your man what he deserves?" Sabrina asked.

"No, but you don't need to rub it in his face." Lyn said.

"Girls!!" Molly yelled.

"Sorry, Mum." Lyn said

"Yeah, Sorry." Sabrina said.

"Where is George at, Nicole?" Ginny asked.

"He went upstairs." Nicole said.

"I wonder what he is up too." Fred said.

A scream came from upstairs. Lyn, Nicole, Fred and Sabrina all ran upstairs. When they got up there Harry was being pinned to the floor by a Malfoy look-a-like.

"What the hell?"Lyn said.

The Malfoy look-a-like got off of Harry. Harry went at the look-a-like. Fred held Harry back. "That idiot came up here and woked me up looking like that!!" Harry yelled and was still trying to get at the Malfoy look-a-like.

"WAIT!" Lyn yelled.

George changed back into himself.

"Ok, no one was hurt. So I'm thinking that Harry is over acting. Let's go back down to breakfast" Lyn said.

Harry had relaxed while Lyn was talking. They started to head down stairs. But then Harry grabbed the back of George and got him down on the ground. George got on top of Harry. George got his wand out and pointed it at Harry's neck.

"Now! What?" George asked Harry.

"Get off him!" Sabrina yelled.

Fred grabbed George's arm and pionted his wand at George. Harry started to gasp for air. George got off Harry. Harry got up and went to Sabrina. Sabrina held Harry close and gave George a dirty look.

"George, I don't know what got into you. But I wish you won't do that kind of crap. Don't be a prat." Lyn said to George.

"Hey, Harry can't even take a joke. So don't yell at my Weasley." Nicole said.

At this point Hermione, Ron and Ginyy had joined.

"Everyone stop." Hermione said.

"If Harry and George apologies to each other and everyone forgives and forgets. Everything could be fine." Hermione said.

"Yea, if we fight like this. It is loke we have let the dark side win." Ron said.

This comment had struck all of them to the heart. Only nearly five months aga they had helped Harry fight the Dark Lord. Even though they bet him. There was still scar's. They all apologied to each other and headed back downstairs for breakfast.

"Let's go!" Molly yelled upstairs.

It was finally time for school to start. They were all getting dressed and ready. Expect for Fred and George. They all got into five taxi's that Fred and George had paod for. The reason thay did this was to get the opperunity to sit with their girlfriends. Molly though had another idea. She had Lyn and Harry in one taxi. Then Fred and Sabrina together. George and Hermione together in a taxi. Ron and Nicole together and herself and Ginny together in a taxi. This made no one happy.

After they got out of the taxi's they headed to the platform 9 and 10. They still had to go through 9 and 10 to get to Platform 9 3/4. It was 10:30am. They had alot of more time than usually.

They all go thought the to platform 9 3/4 and they stood around by the train. As Lyn looked at the Hogwarts Express she remembered getting on the train last year. Harry was trying to find cho. Ron and Hermione was sitting with the prefects. She was arm and arm with her loving Fred. She slept on Fred's shoulder the whole way to Hogwarts. She woke up and the compartment was full with four Weasleys, Hermione, Nicole, Sabrina anbd Harry. Fred told her that she missed the Malfoy beheading.

"Lyn!" Fred said.

"Oh, Sorry ... Fred. I was just thinking." Lyn said.

"About me?" Fred asked.

"No, I was remembering when we went to Hogwarts last year." Lyn said.

"Oh, you'll have fun this year. Even without me. You can see my brother and I when you go to Hogsmeade weekends." Fred said with a smile on his face.

"I know. We have already been over this." Lyn said. Fred kissed Lyn gently on the lips.

"You'll be ok." Fred whispered to her. Lyn hugged him and held him close.

"I'll miss you like crazy." Lyn whispered into Fred's ear as she was hugging him.

"That is enough of that!" Molly proclaimed. Lyn and Fred let eack other go slowly.

"Dear, it is time for you to get on the train." Molly said.

Lyn looked at Molly and said, " Let me have one more minute with Fred and I'll get on the train."

"No. Dear, it is almost eleven." Molly said.

"Fine, I'm going!" Lyn said. She placed her hand under Fred's chin and kissed him once more on the lips. She then grabbed her trunk and got on the train.

"Have you seen George?" Ron asked Lyn when she got on the train.

"No, I was to busy kissing Fred to go looking for George." Lyn said. Ron made a face and continued to look for George.

Lyn opened the door to the compartment.

"George!" Lyn yelled

George and Nicole were kissing. They had been on the trian kissing for the last thirty minutes. George and Nicole stopped kissing and looked surprised at Lyn.

"Have you found an opened compartment?" Harry yelled to his older sister. George gave Lyn a terrified look. "You'd better apperaye." Lyn whispered to George.

"I'll see you later. I love you." George whispered to Nicole and kissed her. Then he apperated.

"What is going on?" Harry asked Lyn because she hadn't moved into the compartment.

"I was just surprised to see Nicole." Lyn said.

"You're acting like you've just seen someone doing something that's awkward." Sabrina said.

"I'm fine." Lyn said.

"Guys, she's just missing Feed already. That is all." Nicole said.

"Well, move so that we can get in." Harry said angrily to his sister. Lyn gave Harry a dirty look and let him walk in. Harry pressed Lyn into the door frame as he passed her.

"Prat!" Lyn said to Harry.

After they settled down in the train. Sabrina fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. Ginny was with Dean in another compartment. Ron and Hermione were playing a muggle card game. Lyn and Nicole were dreaming about thier Weasley's.

"Oh, look ot's a weasel and two pott-heads." Draco said.

"Oh, go make out with Pansy." Harry said to Draco with a dirty look on his face.

"Im already doing that. But thanks for the idea. I bet that took you all summer to think up that one." Draco said with a smitk on his face.

"Malfoy, you are such a prat." Ron said.

"No, Weasley, you are." Draco said.

"You both have it wrong. Draco has a grit dork and Ron has it all." Hermione said.

"WOW! Mudblood, I never thought that you would talk that dirty." Draco said.

"Well, I didn't think that anything could be that ugly and live. But you seem to prove me wrong every year you show up at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"You're a mudblood and a smart little prat." Draco said.

"Thats so gay." Sabrina said.

"I'd watch your back if I was you." Draco said this and lift the compartment.

"I'm glad to be reed of that ugly face." Nicole said. They changed into thier robes and waited to get to Hogwarts.


	3. The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year

Chapter 3: The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year.

The first three weeks of the school were like always. They got to Hogwarts and had a feast. Then the next day their classes started. They have to keep up with them. Then to top it all off there was Quidditch.

It was in the middle of the week and only a few more days until a Hogsmeade weekend. Lyn was sleeping away the afternoon. She had only one class a day and had finished it. She had gotten started on some potions homework and accidentally had started to day dream about Fred and the weekend to come. She fell asleep while day dreaming.

Harry and the rest of the group of the "low lives" as Malfoy liked to call them, were eating lunch and still had one more class of the day.

"Are you going to eat or not?" Ron asked Nicole who was staring at her empty plate. "I don't feel like it." Nicole said. "You're never going to be a good Weasley if you can't eat." Harry said jokingly to Nicole.

"Harry, that was not very smart to say." Sabrina whispered to Harry. "Why?" Harry said out loud because he was sure he had done the right thing and was not in a mood to be corrected. "Because.." Sabrina began to say but then Nicole interrupted with, "...cause I miss my Weasley and saying his name makes me worse. Plus, I've not been myself lately cause I'm moody from missing George." She grabbed her books and left the table with tears in her eyes.

"Great job!" Hermione said to Harry as she got up to go after Nicole. Harry was confused because all he tried to do is be funny. The rest of the meal no one spoke.

"Lyn, Wake up!!" Harry said to his sister who was sleeping on the couch in the common room. Lyn rolled over and said, "What the hell do you want?" "It's time for Quidditch practice." Harry said. "Go without me." Lyn said and curled into a ball best she could. "The captain told me to come get you." Harry said. "What do you mean captain? Fred isn't here." Lyn said. "No, Sis! Remember I'm the captain. So now you have to answer to me." Harry said. "I'd rather answer to Malfoy." Lyn said. "You're hopeless." Harry said and headed toward the stairs. "At least I'm not ugly." Lyn said. "Go suck a dic." Harry said. "I already have." Lyn said. Harry gagged and headed up the stairs to get Ron.

A few minutes after Harry and Lyn had frightened Ginny had come downstairs to check with Harry to see if they were going to have practice. Ginny looked around the common room and saw Lyn sleeping. She walked over to Lyn to wake her and ask her about the practice. But before doing so Ginny noticed a large bruise on Lyn's arm. Ginny wondered if it was from Fred or Harry. She shrugged it off and tapped Lyn's shoulder. Lyn moved a little and moaned. "Lyn, please get up. It's time for practice I think." Ginny said softly. Lyn thought of ignoring Ginny but realized that Ginny is a lot nicer than anyone else and she had no reason for being rude to such a sweet girl. Lyn sat up.

Harry and Ron were coming down the stairs when Lyn was getting up. Harry looked over at Ginny and Lyn. "Wow, Ginny you can work miracles." Harry said in a sarcastic voice. "Shut up, Scarhead!" Lyn said as she walked passed her little brother and toward the stairs.

"What did you say?" Sabrina said as she was all of the sodden in front of Lyn. "I called him a scarhead because he was being a prat." Lyn said. "Harry, be nice and Lyn, leave him the heck alone." Sabrina said and walked over to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. "Whatever!!" Lyn said, rolled her eyes and headed to the quidditch field with an attitude.

A few days later it was finally a Hogsmeade weekend. Lyn got up early, showered, got dressed and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was the first out of the whole school to breakfast. Several minutes later Hermione came down to the Great Hall to eat. "Morning, Lyn!" Hermione said in a cheerful voice as she sat next to Lyn. "Morning!" Lyn said as she swallowed.

After Ginny has joined Hermione and Lyn for breakfast. Lyn had finished, headed up to her room to touch herself for her Weasley and to wake her brother. When Lyn entered the common room she had ran into Ron. "Hey!" Ron said though a yawn. "Awake I see." Lyn said. "Yeah, where is Hermione?" Ron asked. "She is already at breakfast. She has been there with me for a while." Lyn said. "Thanks!" Ron said. "Hey, Ron! Harry up?" Lyn asked as Ron headed out the entrance. "No, but if you're planning to wake him, watch out. He has a temper." Ron said. "Don't worry I got it under control." Lyn said. "Good Luck, Bye." Ron said. "See ya'! "Lyn said.

Lyn headed upstairs after finishing her conversation with Ron. She entered Harry's room that he shared with Seameus, Dean, Ron and Neville. It was basically empty except for a deep sleeping Harry Potter. She walked up beside his bed and took his glasses off the nightstand. "Harry Potter!" Lyn said in a scary voice. Harry sat straight up and went for his glasses to see who was calling him. He couldn't find them so he went ahead and asked what the wanted. "Lyn ordered him to get up with her scary voice. Harry sat still until he figured out who it was before he made a dork of himself. He noticed the hair was close to Draco Malfoy bit the build was to small for a boy, even for Malfoy. He put it together and figured it was his sister, Lyn.

He decided to scare her back. He jumped off the bed and flatted her to the floor. When he had done so she had dropped his glasses on the floor. "Say Uncle!" Harry yelled at his sister. Lyn was close enough to Harry so she licked his face. "Nasty!" Harry yelled as he got off his sister and whipped his face off. "Got you!" Lyn said and handed him his glasses.

"That was so unfair!" Harry proclaimed. "Yea, but the thing is that it works every time you try to be the prat that you are." Lyn said. "You're in too good of a mood. You must be ready to see your Weasley." Harry said. "No, really?!?!" Lyn said sarcastically. Harry got up off the floor and offered a hand to his sister. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

Harry headed to breakfast to eat and catch up with his girl. Lyn headed to her room. A few hours later they headed to Hogsmeade. When they got to Hogsmeade Lyn and Nicole apperated to Diagon Alley to head to Fred and George's joke shop.

They walked into the store. "You're early." George said. "Well, I'm sorry but living one more moment without you was already way to painful." Nicole said to George as she walked up to him and kissed him. "Excuse Me!" Lyn said and continued, "Where is my Weasley?" "Oh, Sorry. Hold on I'll get him." George said and headed up to the owl post (which was above the store) to get Fred. A few moments later both of the twins were back. "Ready to go." George said. Then he put his arm out and Nicole grabbed it. Then they lift the store.

"Where are they going in such a hurry? Lyn asked. Before answering Lyn, Fred placed his hand on her back and pushed her into him. He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Lyn was surprised by the kiss but more so by his boner. Fred pulled her away from himself. "They are going to go window shopping in London for the day." Fred said. "Are we stuck watching the shop?" Lyn asked with a little hope that they weren't going to. "No, Sweetie. We are just waiting for the oldest Weasley." Fred said as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "Your dad?" Lyn asked trying to blow Fred's mood. "No, Bill." Fred said as he kissed her neck again.

"What did I do now?" Bill asked after he apperated a scared the life out of out of Lyn. "Bill,....I was explaining....to Lyn...that you were...watching the shop...today." Fred said between laughing at the shaking Lyn. Lyn shook Fred's hand off her shoulder so that she could give Bill a hug. "Hello, Bill. How are you?" Lyn said then hugged him. "I'm great." Bill said as he pulled away from the hug. "Bill, we need to get going so Lyn and I can spend the day together. Do you remember everything we have gone over?" Fred asked impatiently. "Yes, Yes! If Draco comes in bet him up and don't give anything away for free." Bill said with a smile on his face. "You're so cute, Weasley." Fred said sarcastically to Bill. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing you later." Lyn said as she dragged Fred out of the shop. Fred waved goodbye as they were off.

Over in Hogsmeade Harry and Sabrina were enjoying some butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. "I wonder what my sister is doing today." Harry said to break the silence that had come between them. "Harry, you should stop worrying about your sister. You're expose to be focusing on me" Sabrina said. "Jealous, are we?" Harry asked with a smile on his face. "No, I just want your attention." Sabrina said. "Oh, ok. Like this," Harry said this and started to kiss her neck. "Mmm...Harry, that isn't what I meant. But it will do." Sabrina said.

"That is enough of that." Ron said to Harry and Sabrina. "Ron!" Harry said. "What?" Ron asked. Why don't you go and bother someone else!" Harry said. "Like who." Ron said. "Like me, silly." Hermione said from behind Ron. When he turned around Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Ok!" Ron said with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile Fred and Lyn were in Diagon Alley still. They were heading to Hogsmeade by foot. They had to go though Diahogs Alley to get to Hogsmeade. Diahogs Alley was full of young wizard shops. There is the café called Dragon's Den. There is also a potion shop for cooking weird potions, like getting reed of zits. Then there was much more. Lyn had never seen Diahogs Alley. Fred was enjoyed showing all that there was to see. After they got though Diahogs Alley they went to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with everyone else.

"Finally, you And Fred take forever." Harry said when Lyn and Fred walked up to the table that everyone was sitting. "Harry, just stick to your butterbeer." Fred said with a smile on his face. Harry nodded his head slowly and rolled his eyes. "How was your day, Nicole?" Ginny asked. Ginny and Dean had decided to join the group. "Oh, it was pretty interesting." Nicole said and went to continue but George interrupted. "It was boring. I have never ever been so bored in my inter life." George stopped to take a breathe and Fred interrupted George. "Come on! George, Snape's classes were the most boring thing ever." Everyone laughed at Fred's comment.

Fred got up and got Lyn and himself some butterbeer. When he came back George decided to break the silence. "Are you guy's nerves about the quidditch game that is coming up in the next five weeks?" George asked. "I know that we will kick Slytherin ass." Harry said. "Duh, Harry." Lyn said. Sabrina rolled her eyes at Lyn. "What do you think, Ron?" Fred asked. I think that we will do fine." Ron said. "Well, I know that we will do great." Hermione said.

"Are all of you talking about the up coming quidditch game?" Luna said as she walked up into the conversation. Luna is in the same grade as Ginny. She also is a heartbreaker. She had decided that when she had decided to break Ron's heart. He had gotten the courage up to ask her out. But when he asked her out she told him "no way". Even though she did like him. The thing that had upset Hermione the most is that Luna did this break up with Ron in front of the whole school during lunch. Hermione hasn't spoken to her since then and was so upset at the whole thing she cried on Harry's shoulder after Ron had lift. Harry told Hermione after she finished crying to go out with Ron. So she did just that.

"Why should you care?" Nicole asked Luna. "Well, I was just trying to be a nice person unlike you." Luna said. George grabbed his wand out of his pocket and was ready to hit Luna with a spell. Nicole noticed what was going on and placed her hand over George's and lowered their hands. "You know all I was wanting to do is to get this stupid hatred between us to go away. But I guess asking for forgiveness is way to much for such people." Luna said. Hermione had had enough. "You started all of this. You broke a heart that has never done anything to you. But you couldn't just write him a quite little note or word in the hallway. Oh, no!! You have to send him a howler. Then you have the nerve after a year to ask forgiveness. You must be dumber than Draco Malfoy. Especially if you think that I'm going to forgive you!" Hermione stopped rolled her eyes at Luna, then turned to Ron and forced her tongue into his mouth. She kissed him long and hard. Luna gave them all a dirty look and walked away.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time! We need to go!" Harry said loudly. Harry got up, grabbed Sabrina's hand and helped her up. "Punctual Potter." Fred said. Harry glared at Fred as he and Sabrina headed out of the Three Broomsticks. George and Nicole said goodbye to everyone and headed to the joke shop. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dean lift next. Fred and Lyn were alone in the Three Broomsticks. Mrs. Rosa that owned the restaurant came up to them. "Lyn, dear!" Mrs. Rosa said. "Yes!" Lyn said. "Your brother forgot to pay his bill. Could you please cover it?" Mars. Rosa said. "Yes, I will." Lyn said. Lyn reached into her pocket and handed her a galleon.

"Will you miss me?" Lyn asked Fred as she put her hand on his leg. "Only as much as I miss playing quidditch." Fred said with a smile on his face. "Fred, I'm serious." Lyn said. Fred brought his head closer to hers and rested his forehead against hers. "While do you know how much I truly miss quidditch." Fred asked. "Yes, I know how much you miss quidditch. I was only hoping that you'd miss more." Lyn said. "Alright, I'll miss you so much that I won't be able to sleep, eat or work without you." Fred said. "I guess that will work." Lyn said sarcastically. "Good!" Fred said and put his arm around her small waist. He pulled her closer and started kissing her neck. Her body relaxed and he worked his way up to her lips. He stopped before kissing her lips. "I'll really miss you." Fred said and kissed her lips. After kissing for a few minutes Fred took Lyn back to the train.


End file.
